ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Never Mind, She'd Need a Better Bow to Use It
}} Roy tells Haley that she was right not to tell him about her father being held for ransom. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Banjo the Clown ◀ ▶ * Geoff ◀ ▶ Transcript Elan is showing Banjo to Geoff. Elan: ...and that's why Banjo's holy water is made with seltzer! Haley: OK, Roy, I'm going to make this simple: When you and Belkar break out of here, you're taking my father with you. Roy: Uh, based on the yelled-at-each-other portion of your conversation, it sounds like he doesn't want— Haley: Whether he wants to or not. Roy: Haley, I'm not going to force him to— Haley: Yeah, you are. I babysat your decomposing corpse for months, you can do this for me. Haley: It's not like I'm asking you to do anything that's not in his best interest. I just don't want this hanging over my head when we fight Xykon. Roy: ...OK. Yeah, OK, I'll do it. Roy: You're his daughter. I guess at his age, you have a right to determine where he lives for his own good. Roy: It's sort of like putting him in a nursing home, only you're taking him AWAY from the abusive staff and daily loss of human dignity. Roy: So I'll do it. But I'm still not breaking out of here until after that Tarquin guy gives up his secrets about Girard. Haley: I'm not sure we can trust him to keep his end of the bargain any more, Roy. Roy: Maybe. Maybe not. Roy: If he welches, I may have another way of getting him to talk: I can go undercover. Roy: He offered me a job if I survive my bout with the blue dragon bounty hunter tomorrow. Roy: Which reminds me: On your way out, stop by the storage room and grab my equipment. Belkar's stuff, too. Haley: Sure, no problem. Haley: Roy, I'm sorry I never told you about the fact that my dad was being held for ransom. Roy: No, you were right not to tell me. Haley: ...I was? Roy: Back when we first met, I wouldn't have trusted you at all if I knew that someone was holding you over a barrel like that. Roy: I'd have assumed that you would sell out the party if it meant earning the money you needed. Instead, I just learned to live with your general all-purpose greed. Roy: And later, if you had told me, I would be worried about the fact that you had kept it from me. Roy: But you did stick by me all those months while I was dead. So you've earned my trust. Haley: Thanks, Roy. That means a lot to me. Roy: That's why I can ask you to pick up my magic items without worrying. Haley: True. If I wanted to run away with your stuff, I had plenty of opportunity. Haley: Though to be totally fair, that was before you got that awesome Belt of Giant Strength. Roy: HEY! Haley: What? You said it was all-'purpose' greed. D&D Context * Normally, melee weapons add the character's strength modifier to damage, while ranged weapons don't. However composite bows allow a character to do so as long as he/she has enough strength to wield it. Trivia * Roy received his Belt of Giant Strength in #687. * The title refers to the fact that Haley whould need a composite bow to actually use the bonus from the belt effectively. * Haley did fulfill Roy's request as seen by the contents of her Bag of Holding on #799. External Links * 773}} View the comic * 185921}} View the discussion thread Category:Haley Finds her Father